


Day 5: Clothed Getting Off

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Avengers Movie Night, Clothed Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Public Hand Jobs, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Over the noise of the movie, no one but Steve could possibly hear the small whimper Bucky let slip, but it sent a shiver through Steve, who licked his lips and willed himself to keep his eyes forward no matter how gorgeous and wanton Bucky's face looked when he was turned on. Judging by the stiffness against Steve's palm, "turned on" might be an understatement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. First time  
> 7\. Half dressed  
> 8\. Skype/Facetime sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Caught/walked in on  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 5: Clothed Getting Off **

"Do you understand _anything_ that's going on?"

Steve turned his head to whisper his response in Bucky's ear. "Not a goddamn thing."

"Fucking Sam," Bucky lamented under his breath, his lips touching Steve's earlobe. They sat curled up together in an oversized recliner in the Tower's communal area, surrounded by their friends, all of whom were engrossed in _The Matrix_ on the obscenely large flat screen television on the wall. "Insisting we just _had_ to see this one."

"A modern classic, he says." Steve rolled his eyes, nuzzling the hinge of Bucky's jaw.

"Their idea of a _classic_ is wayyyy different than mine."

"No kidding. Keanu Reeves is no Fred Astaire."

"Will you two stop whispering and watch the freaking movie already?" Sam hissed at them, tossing a handful of popcorn in their direction. Most of it landed on the blanket covering the two of them, although a scattering hit the floor.

"You're picking that up," Tony said, cocking an eyebrow at Sam.

Wanda shushed all of them. "Shh! I can't hear. I've never seen this!"

"Nor have I," Vision put in, holding Wanda's hand discreetly on the couch between them.

"All right, all right, settle down," Rhodey piped up from the chair next to Tony's. "Next person to talk buys _all_ the pizza next time."

That shut everyone up, their attention returning to the movie. Steve, however, gave Bucky a lingering gaze and an inscrutable smile. Bucky raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but Steve shook his head, and Bucky continued trying to keep up with the movie. Steve, however, had a different activity in mind. His left arm was wrapped around Bucky's shoulders, but his right hand, which had been resting on his own knee under the blanket, was free and a bit restless. It migrated from Steve's knee to Bucky's, giving it a light squeeze before sliding to his inner thigh.

Bucky's head snapped to the right, his eyes wide, and Steve smiled at him, pressing a quick, soft kiss to his lips. His hand continued its slow glide up Bucky's thigh, fingertips pressing against his inseam, and when it reached his crotch, Bucky slowly released a pent-up breath, obviously trying his hardest to maintain a stoic façade with his eyes trained on the TV. He made no move to stop Steve, which was encouraging, so Steve, his eyes aimed at the TV as well, moved his hand to cup the swelling bulge in Bucky's sweatpants.

Over the noise of the movie, no one but Steve could possibly hear the small whimper Bucky let slip, but it sent a shiver through Steve, who licked his lips and willed himself to keep his eyes forward no matter how gorgeous and wanton Bucky's face looked when he was turned on. Judging by the stiffness against Steve's palm, "turned on" might be an understatement.

They could never get enough of each other.

Giving Bucky's cock an appraising squeeze through his pants, Steve let his fingers trace the length with just enough pressure to make Bucky's breath catch before he slid his hand under Bucky's waistband, careful to avoid disturbing the blanket and drawing attention to them. Bucky squirmed a little, leaning back against Steve's arm to make it easier for him to reach his target. Flushing hot when he realized – _oh, sweet Jesus_ – Bucky wasn't wearing underwear, Steve wrapped his fingers around Bucky's thick, stiff cock, unconsciously licking his lips.

Bucky swallowed loudly enough for Steve to hear it, and Steve smirked a little, still staring straight ahead, letting his fingers play along Bucky's considerable length, rubbing a light circle just below the head with the pad of his thumb. He was rewarded with Bucky's soft but quick intake of breath and Bucky's flesh hand tightening on Steve's far shoulder. Taking that as permission to continue – not that he needed it; Bucky was _always_ more than happy to let Steve touch him anywhere and anytime he damn well pleased – Steve gave Bucky's dick a few slow, deliberate strokes, moving only his wrist, as using his whole arm would surely give them away.

A soft, shaky sigh escaped Bucky, and Steve hazarded a glance to find Bucky's fucking _perfect_ lips parted and wet, his grey-blue eyes glazed and half-lidded but still pointed in the general direction of the TV in case anyone happened to look over. So far, no one had. _Fuck, he's beautiful,_ Steve thought, tightening his hand and watching Bucky bite down hard on his lower lip, struggling to keep his expression neutral, although Steve could see the muscles in his forehead and around his mouth twitching with the effort.

Stroking harder, Steve turned back to the TV, his head tilted ever so slightly toward Bucky to absorb his tiny gasps and choked off, barely audible whimpers. He could feel Bucky's heartbeat against his palm as Bucky's cock throbbed in response to Steve's movements. Bucky's fingers gripped Steve's shoulder tightly enough to be painful, but Steve welcomed the sting, eager to examine the finger shaped bruises he would surely find there later before they faded all too fast. He cherished any mark Bucky left on him, regardless of how temporary.

Pressing his lips to Steve's ear, Bucky managed to breathe out three broken, strained words that made Steve's own dick throb painfully in his pants: "I'm gonna come."

 _Yeah, let go, baby,_ Steve thought with a minute nod, his skin hot and tight, his eyes wide as he slid them as casually as he could toward his lover, whose face hid absolutely nothing; Bucky's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open, and his head lolled against Steve's arm. When his orgasm hit, Bucky's eyes flew open to meet Steve's, and he bit into his lower lip hard to stay quiet as his cock pulsed in Steve's hand, his warmth flowing over Steve's fingers.

"Oh my God," Steve breathed, shifting a little, his own sweats feeling uncomfortably tight. He happened to glance to his immediate right, where Natasha and Bruce sat on the end of the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. Nat was watching them, her eyes wide and her color high, and Steve blushed in response, unable to look away. Nat only shook her head, licking her lips and giving him her distinctive smirk. _That was hot,_ she mouthed, and Steve shook with silent laughter. It wasn't the first time she'd admitted to getting riled up over Steve and Bucky's sexual antics, and Steve knew Bruce was in for it when movie night ended.

Bucky's metal hand touched his cheek, surprisingly gentle, as always, and turned Steve's face toward him. Steve couldn't help staring at the wet red slash of his mouth; it looked irresistible, even more so than usual, but he didn’t' have time to think much about it, because Bucky pulled him close and kissed him, hot and dirty and adoring.

"Christ, Grandpas, get a room!" Tony squawked, and Steve blushed brighter when all heads turned toward them. Bucky seemed unphased, as usual.

"We have one," he said with a sly grin, throwing back the blanket and hauling Steve to his feet, "and I guarantee whatever happens there will be _much_ more fun than this shit movie."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

Natasha winked over her shoulder as Bucky pulled Steve toward the elevator. "Good luck, Rogers. I think you're going to need it."

Steve fucking hoped so.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving comments and kudos can be considered your good deed for the day, if you're into that sort of thing!


End file.
